1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus, and more particularly, to a separator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The durability and operational efficiency of an apparatus using gas as a fuel, such as a multistage compressor, a turbine, or a gas turbine, may be improved by efficiently removing moisture from the gas. The moisture included in the gas may be removed by providing a separator in an area where the gas flows into the apparatus. Also, the separator may be used to condense and extract the moisture from the flowing gas and supply dry gas to the apparatus described above. The gas passing through the separator may have a differential pressure. In addition, a size and volume of the separator may have to be increased to improve the separation efficiency according to the type of the apparatus. Also, a large separator with an increased size and volume may be heavy and require a high manufacturing cost. Therefore, it is important to efficiently manufacture and reduce the size of the separator.